Ballermann
Schwungvoll setzte ich meinen Fuß über die Schwelle der geöffneten Tür. Von innen schlug mir die laute Musik und der Geruch einer langwährenden Partynacht entgegen. Ich sah die Feierwütigen in ihren bunten Kostümen, mit ihren von deutlichem Alkoholkonsum zeugenden Bewegungen und ihrer schier endlosen Energie. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln schlich sich über mein Gesicht, bevor ich der schwülen Sommerhitze endgültig entfloh und ganz in den stickigen Dunst des Clubs eintauchte. "Mark, du bist spät dran", hörte ich eine Stimme neben mir lallen. Sofort drehte ich mich um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Jack, dem großzügigen Gastgeber. "Ja ich hatte noch ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen." "Soso, ein paar Besorgungen also", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Anscheinend überschätzte er seinen Humor gewaltig. Ich gab ein gezwungenes Lachen zurück, drehte mich von ihm weg und sah in die Menge: gut 40 aufgedrehte Studenten, alle im Rausch ihrer Ferien, Zugänge mit Alkohol und Joints, Musik und Schweiß, Sex und Zigarette. Noch einmal ließ ich meinen Blick genauer durch die Menge schweifen. Alle bewegten sie sich im Rhythmus irgendeines Micki-Krause-Songs, zumindest versuchten sie es. In den Ecken waren verschiedenste Sofas aufgestellt, auf denen einige mit diversen Trinkspielen begannen, während neben ihnen die etwas Fortgeschritteneren ihre Zunge in den Hals des nächstbesten Mitmenschen steckten, im vollen Bewusstsein diese nach dem nächsten Morgen eh nie wieder zu sehen. Die Wände vibrierten unter den Klängen der Musik und auch ich merkte langsam, wie die gute Laune in meine Glieder stieg. Ich machte mich grad auf den Weg, die Tanzfläche zu erobern, als ich plötzlich etwas am Rande meines Blickfelds wahrnahm. Dort, abseits all der Fröhlichkeit, stand völlig aus der Szenerie gerissen ein anscheinend knapp Volljähriger. Soweit nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch anstatt sich im Einklang mit seinen Altersgenossen bis in den Himmel und noch weiter abzuschießen, so stand er einfach nur an der Seite des Geschehens. Nicht einmal seinen kleinen Zeh schien er zum Klang der guten Laune zu bewegen, er stand starr und doch irgendwie nervös auf dem Fleck. Ich neigte meinen Kopf leicht. Sollte ich das nun seltsam finden? Oder war das einfach nur ein zurückhaltender Mensch? Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, dennoch zwang mich meine Kurzsichtigkeit näher ranzugehen. Noch immer war er dort in seiner schwarzen Kleidung, die einen athletischen Körper zu verbergen schien, ohne eine einzige Bewegung. Ich tat noch ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung, dann plötzlich bewegte er sich, unsere Blicke kreuzten sich. Für einen Moment schien ich von seinen finsteren Augen verschlungen zu werden. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab und suchte nun nach jemand anderem: Jack. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber dieser Fremde war mir suspekt. Vielleicht wüsste er mehr. Wie ein Entdecker, der im Angesicht des Dschungels seine Machete nimmt und sich mutig in die unbekannte Welt stürzt, so fühlte ich mich, als ich mich auf den Weg ins Getümmel machte. Schließlich fand ich ihn lauthals lachend auf einem der Sofas, im Arm eine fast schon komatös betrunkene Studentin, die in ihrem Zustand sicher nicht einmal mehr ihren eigenen Namen aussprechen konnte. Auf die Frage nach dem mysteriösen Fremden antwortete er nur flapsig mit einem "Keine Ahnung Alter, was weiß ich denn, hat bestimmt einer mitgebracht, ist doch normal. Aber siehst du nicht, dass du grad bisschen störst?" Ein überdrehtes Kichern des Mädels neben ihm sagte mir, endlich zu verschwinden, offensichtlich wollten sie ein wenig Privatsphäre. Ich sah wieder nach dem Jungen, in der Hoffnung, er hätte sich mittlerweile in die Menge geworfen, doch ich wurde prompt enttäuscht. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Warum nur konnte ich nicht einfach diese Party genießen? Wieso zur Hölle kam mir dieser Typ so merkwürdig vor? War es vielleicht diese komische Bewegung, die er die ganze Zeit machte? Obwohl er seinen Körper nicht auch nur um eine Staubkornbreite verschob, war er nun doch nicht mehr zur Salzsäure erstarrt. Seine rechte Hand fuhr immer und immer wieder über eine Ausbeulung in seiner Hosentasche. Nicht diese Art von Ausbeulung, eher als hätte er etwas in der Tasche versteckt, das von äußerster Wichtigkeit war. Was könnte es sein? Erwartete er vielleicht einen wichtigen Anruf auf seinem Handy? Hatte er einfach Angst jemand würde sein Portmonee entwenden? Plötzlich schoss mir ein weiteres Szenario durch den Kopf und ich stand auf einmal kerzengerade im Raum. Hatte er vielleicht...eine Waffe dort versteckt. Ohne zu wissen, wie ich überhaupt auf diesen abstrusen Gedanken gekommen war, formte meine Furcht schon die grässlichsten Bilder in meinem Kopf. Ein blutroter Boden, alles mit menschlichen Überresten und Gedärmen übersät und er noch immer still an seinem Platz. Ich war noch dabei, mir alles in den schaurigsten Farben auszumalen, als ich eine neuartige Bewegung registrierte, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: Langsam griff er in die Tasche hinein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich unfähig mich zu bewegen, die Welt um mich herum stand still. Dann, noch bevor ich mich wieder völlig gefasst hatte, sprintete ich los. Seine Hand schien den Gegenstand schon umgriffen zu haben, ich hatte erst den halben Weg zurückgelegt. Alle erdenkbaren Horrorvisionen schossen durch meinen Kopf wie die Kugeln der Pistole, welche ich in seiner Tasche vermutete. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Ich konnte schon das schwarz glänzende Metall erkennen. Immer schneller rannte ich, doch ich wusste, es würde nicht schnell genug sein. Aber dann sah er mich. Und machte einen Fehler, er hielt inne. Sah mich verwundert an. Als er realisierte was mein Plan war, zeichnete sich Schock in seinem Blick ab, doch es war zu spät. Er öffnete seinen Mund, wollte wohl etwas rufen, aber ich war schon abgesprungen. Mit Vollgas krachte mein Hechtsprung in seinen Magen und warf uns beide zu Boden. Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille, man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können. Unter mir regte sich etwas. Oder besser jemand. Ein leises Röcheln schlich sich in mein Ohr. Ohne groß zu überlegen verlagerte ich mein Gewicht und verschaffte meinem Gegner etwas Platz. Jetzt war es ein waschechtes Husten. "Was...was tun Sie denn da?", krächzte der junge Mann unter mir. Ich richtete meinen Oberkörper etwas auf, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Aus der Nähe sah man ihm seine Jugend wirklich an, doch ich sah noch etwas in seinen Augen. Deuten konnte ich es nicht, es schien ständig zwischen Angst, Wut und Verwunderung zu schwanken. "Das fragst du? Wer von uns beiden wollte denn grad eine Waffe ziehen?" Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Auch etwas anderes änderte sich. Seine Augen zeigten nun nur noch pure Verwirrung. "Eine Waffe? Wie kommen Sie denn auf sowas?" "Ja was hat man denn sonst so großes, schwarzes Metallisches in der Hosentasche?" Seine Hand, die noch immer an eben jener Tasche war und besagten Gegenstand weiterhin fest umklammert hielt, bewegte sich nun langsam nach oben und brachte das Gerät zum Vorschein. "Ein Walkie-Talkie zum Beispiel." Die Stille kehrte zurück. "Wenn ich mich nun vorstellen darf? Manuel Pedros, Polizei." "Polizei?" Nun war es Jack, der aus der Meute brach. "Was will denn die Polizei?" "Nun ja." Der spanische Beamte schien seine Deutschkenntnisse durchzugehen. "Wir haben Hinweise bekommen. Über einen geplanten..." "Ja worüber denn?", rief der Gastgeber aufgebracht. Doch er sprach nur aus was alle dachten. Die Spannung in dem Raum war fast auf der Zunge zu schmecken. "…einen geplanten Amoklauf." Kaum hatte er die Worte beendet, brach das Getöse los. Jeder wollte auf schnellstem Weg den Raum verlassen. Einige Betrunkene torkelten panisch durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach dem Ausgang. Sie alle waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass es schien, als hätten sie das eben Gehörte schon vergessen. Doch dann. Ein Schuss. Ein spitzer Schrei. Ein dumpfer Aufprall. Stille. Niemand wagte sich zu bewegen. Alle starrten auf die Waffe die eben gezogen wurde, nur ich sah den am Boden liegenden Polizisten an. Beinahe fasziniert sah ich in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. An diesem Abend würden noch viele Menschen ihr Leben lassen, sie würden sterben und all ihre goldenen Hoffnungen würden im Rot ihres Bluts und der Finsternis des Todes ertränkt werden. Der arme Beamte hatte recht gehabt, aber er war zu spät gewesen. Von nun an würde der Name dieses ganzen Ortes eine Art ironischen Beigeschmack haben. Der Ballermann. Wie zynisch die Welt doch manchmal sein mochte. Noch lebten sie, aber fast alle Ausgänge waren verriegelt und aus dem anderen würde niemand entkommen. Diese Dinge gingen in diesem Moment durch meinen Kopf. Nur eine Sache interessierte mich kaum. Die rauchende Waffe in meiner Hand. von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord